The Sun that Pierces the Sky: Enter Shadoukira
The night sky had taken over as the wind blew peacefully. The moon illuminated over the entire Isle of Jack. A man appeared from the bushes in a forest. He looked like he was running from something, or someone. Once he got to a certain point, he looked behind him and panted. 'Man: '''Finally, he's gone. Phew. ''Before he could relax though a dark figure appeared behind him. The screen then pans out to the sky, with the man screaming for his life. The scene now changes to daytime on the Crusading justice. Barret had just walked out of the Infirmary, now twisting his wrists. He looked over to the right edge of the docks to see a large giant of a man looking out towards the ocean. 'Barret: '''Well well well, if it isn't the illiterate idiot Rukvhark. ''The man turns around, having an angered look on his face. 'Rukvhark: '''Rukvhark doesn't like it when Spiky man says that. Unless Spiky man wants another beating? ''Barret just ignored him and looked up at the crow's nest. 'Barret: '''Hey Corey! Are we there yet? ''Just then Corey jumps down behind Barret and taps him on the shoulder, making the first mate jump. 'Corey: '''Yes Barret, we are here. Please tell everyone we're here. '''Barret: '''On it. ''Barret left the the deck, leaving only Corey and Rukvhark on the deck. Rukvhark looked at Corey with a relaxed look on his face. Corey leaned on the mast with his arms crossed. 'Corey: '''So Rukvhark, tell me about yourself? What did you do before you were causing trouble in Alabasta? '''Rukvhark: '''Rukvhark used to be pirate in a powerful crew. ''Corey became intrigued with the answer, but he needed more answers. 'Corey: '''What crew were you a part of? '''Rukvhark: '''Eh... Rukvhark don't want to talk about it. ''Corey nodded. Just then, the rest of the crewmates came out. Corey turned around to face the rest of his crew. 'Corey: '''We have finally reached the Isle of Jack. From what I have heard from this place, it's very well known for it's cheese. '''Barret: '''Cheese? I'd rather guard the ship that to taste cheese. '''Corey: '''Then Barret guards the ship. Rukvhark, you can get the supplies, since you are the one that can carry so much at a time. Sherry, you can get more medical supplies. While Teven, Leona, and I can check out the cheese. ''Rukvhark smiled at his assignment, and soon headed went ot the helm to guide them to the docks. Barret grabbed a bottle of whiskey and walked to his room. While everyone else looked at the destination ahead of them. Once they reached the docks, The crew went to do their respective duties. Corey, Leona, and Teven wondered to a certain stall. 'Salesman: '''Cheese here! Get your mighty fine seaking cheese! Straight from the Seaking itself. ''The trio turned to see the salesman with puzzled look on their faces. 'Teven: '''Dude, seakings are crabs, not mammals. '''Corey: '''Yeah, even a second grader would've figured that out. ''The salesman gasped at their comments. He leapt in front of them and started speaking in a softer tone. 'Salesman: '''Listen you three, it's a family recipe. But since you guys look like cheese critics, I'll reveal it to you. It's basically Monterrey Jack with the juices of seaking meat and a few other herbs. Try it yourself and see if it's worth buying. ''The trio then nodded at each other and grabbed a sample each. They took a big bite, savoring it's legendary taste. 'Leona: '(With stars in her eyes) Wow! I never knew this cheese existed. 'Teven: '(Also with stars in his eyes) This is the greatest cheese ever made. It's got to be revolutionary. 'Corey: '(With hearts in his eyes) I want to marry this cheese right now. I want to make this into a pizza, then devour it again. How much? 'Salesman: '''One hundred Beli per pound. ''Just then, Corey instantly slammed one hundred thousand beli on the stand. 'Corey: '''We'll take a thousand. '''Teven and Leona: '''But we'll sink!!! '''Corey: '''We have a naval ship, remember. '''Teven and Leona: '''Ooooohhhhhh. '''Corey: '''Anyways, send it all to the Crusading Justice. '''Salesman: '''Right away sir! Anything for my cheese critics. Now go! Enjoy the rest of the festival! '''Corey, Leona, and Teven: '''HAI! ''The three departed to enjoy the rest of the festives that awaited them. Meanwhile Rukvhark was walking down the streets while carrying fifty pounds of supplies. He waved at each elder person with a smile on his face, helped kittens down trees, and even carried six kids (Three at each arm) to a destination. But, even a man as strong as him needed a rest. So he sat down a nearby bench and sighed. 'Rukvhark: '''Phew! Rukvhark been busy all day. Little ones always want Rukvhark to carry to destinations. Age is brutal. ''Just then, he saw a man covered in black perched over a gargoyle. Rukvhark took a clearer look at the man before he disappeared. The Silver Wind blinked and went back to the bench to enjoy the view. As day turned into night, every citizen went to their homes and locked their doors. The trio looked around and wondered what has happened. 'Corey: '''Why did everyone just headed home? Is their a curfew or something? '''Teven: '''Beats me. This island is not a marine island. ''An elderly man was running as fast as he could just to reach his house. Corey say him and leapt in front of him. This scared the old man. 'Corey: '''Excuse me sir. Can you please tell me why is everyone heading home in such a hurry? ''The old man looked heisitant, but then he zoomed closer to the Silver Wind and whispered something in his ear. 'Old Man: '''Shadoukira... ''This was all the old man said before he got up and left. The answer left Corey in deep thoughts. Who was Shadoukira and why were people afraid of him? Those two things echoed in his head. Leona, feeling worried about her friend, went up to him and place a hand on his shoulder. 'Leona: '''Corey? Corey? Is there something wrong? ''Corey turned to face Leona with a seriouslook on his face. 'Corey: '''I don't know... The old man told me about a person by the name of Shadoukira. ''Teven looked at Corey with a smirk on his face. '''Teven: '''Oh boy, now we have a shadow killer here. Sweet. To be continued... Category:GZero945 Category:Stories